oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitter Chocolate
}} Bitter Chocolate is the first episode of Season 1 and was remade as the thirty-fourth episode for Season 6 under the title Chocolate Wars. The Cockroaches steal Oggy's box of chocolates. Plot Oggy is sitting in his garden, resting peacefully, while the cockroaches are taking some lunch and drinks beside, on a stool. Suddenly, a delivery truck arrives and puts something in Oggy's mailbox. Oggy goes to his mailbox and takes out his delivered package: a red box of chocolates. (But birthday? Seems like Olivia has sent Belgian chocolates from Belgium, probably from the remastered version.) Oggy then goes to the kitchen and opens the box, seeing lots of small chocolates inside. Oggy lets out a happy sigh and closes the box, unaware that the cockroaches have discovered the chocolates, laughing on the kitchen stove. As Oggy is about to dig in, the cockroaches snatch the box and run away to the stairs, where they slide down on the handrails. A chase is first ensued. Oggy reclaims the box with a fishing rod, joining them from behind. However, the cockroaches then return with a cup and take back the box when the railings they slide over cross paths. Now Oggy and the cockroaches are on opposite railings; both sides do a tug-of-war with the chocolate box. Unfortunately for Oggy, he just misses his rail and he falls to another railing, sliding for dear life. The cockroaches mock him as that happens, but Oggy returns and snatches the box from them again when the handrails cross once more. The cockroaches then warn Oggy that the handrail he is sliding on is almost at the end and there's a round finial at the end of the banister. Trying to keep himself from hitting the finial, Oggy slows himself down with his butt. He finally stops and holds the round finial with his feet. Just when he feels relieved, the finial detaches and he falls onto the floor headfirst. Oggy then runs to the bathroom and locks the door. He sits on the toilet seat and happily gazes at the chocolate box in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, the cockroaches are also in the bathroom, on the toilet tank above. As Joey watches Oggy, he orders Marky and Dee Dee (equipped with diving gear) to dive inside the toilet tank. Both Marky and Dee Dee swim through the water pipes until they come to a junction with three holes. Confused, Marky contacts Joey via his mobile phone and asks which path they should take. Joey checks his map and orders them to go through the top-left path. The path mentioned by Joey leads to the inside of the toilet bowl, directly under where Oggy is sitting. While Oggy is about to open the box, Dee Dee and Marky chew up some bubble gum, blow bubbles from them that later pop and use the gum waste to stick a large time bomb (a triple dynamite type with a digital timer) underneath the cover of the toilet. While Oggy picks one chocolate from the box, Dee Dee and Marky return to Joey to inform him they have done the job. Happy with the news, Joey takes out a remote control with a red button on it and presses the button to detonate the bomb before Oggy can put the chocolate into his mouth, causing him to be shot upwards and squashed on the ceiling. As the insects snatch the box again, Oggy falls back onto the toilet. Oggy later receives treatment from Jack while guzzling a soft drink. Jack states he can beat the cockroaches by himself before he bandages the tumour on Oggy's head, making it look like some sort of protruding limp. Oggy, feeling silly at that bandaged tumour, looks worried that he'll never eat his chocolates. As he puts down the soda can, Dee Dee snatches and runs off with it. Jack, in shock, chases him with a wooden club. Unfortunately, he steps on the can which has been thrown by Dee Dee after drinking the leftovers, slides over the floor and ends up getting stuck in the kitchen door's pet door. Dee Dee then decides to have a little fun with Jack by sticking his right arm through Jack's nostrils and tickling his own armpit. After that, he whistles to his brothers, who are holding a pepper grinder and running to Jack. Jack screams as the pepper grinder hits his head, then the cockroaches laugh at his expense and Marky proceeds to horribly mangle the cat's head by twisting the grinder several times. (Due to the pepper that is inside that grinder, didn't he sneeze after the grinder is tugged out?) Jack then finally frees himself from the pepper grinder with a contorted head, and his nose is thrown to him from the pet door, unscathed. He grins in embarrassment over this. Later, Jack develops a military-style tutor and teaches Oggy to eliminate the cockroaches by using a gigantic insecticide aerosol spray can. Oggy then carries the large spray on his back as Jack sits on it while searching for the cockroaches with a pair of binoculars. Upon being found by Jack, the cockroaches happily run to the top of stairways while being chased by Oggy and Jack. Dee Dee eats a banana and Joey throws the peel onto the stairways, causing Oggy to slip on the banana skin and fall back to the floor. To make matters worse, the spray lands on the floor headfirst and begins to fly randomly around the house, with Jack and Oggy holding on for dear life. After multiple hits on the walls of Oggy's house, they are thrown outside and fall on the road. A garbage truck then drives in and runs them over. Not willing to give up, Jack then takes out a sophisticated bazooka from his toolkit and goes into the kitchen to destroy the cockroaches. Oggy, fearing Jack will cause more destruction in his house, chases him. Just as he enters the kitchen, he steps on a skateboard which was suddenly put there by Dee Dee, causing Oggy to roll and squish himself with Jack together to the kitchen's wall. As a result, the bazooka activates on its own and launches the missile. But the missile has already struck the wall so the momentum of the launch causes Jack and Oggy to fly backward at high speed with the bazooka. They fly through Oggy's house window and break through four of the neighbors' houses. The cockroaches have almost finished eating the chocolates under the refrigerator. While Jack is peeking at them, Dee Dee takes one chocolate and teases him by licking the chocolate before swallowing it. Being offended by Dee Dee's action and his failures, Jack brings Oggy (who is about to take a nap) along to push a whole motherload of random explosives towards the fridge, thinking his new attempt won't fail this time. Unfortunately, Oggy is so exhausted from pushing the explosives that he accidentally sits on the TNT detonator behind him without realizing it. Once Jack sees this, he freaks out as Oggy's house gets blown to bits, leaving the fridge intact and Oggy and Jack covered in ash. Jack rubs the ash off of his face, salutes Oggy, then leaves, taking a bus ride and returning to his home (the scene where Jack takes the bus was removed in Season 6 for some reason). Oggy, on the other hand, goes to his fridge and opens the door, revealing the cockroaches and the almost empty chocolate box. Dee Dee sees Oggy and offers him the last chocolate, which Oggy happily accepts. After closing the fridge's door, he eats the last chocolate and tears of joy flow from his eyes because he finally got a taste of it... But unbeknownst to the cat, the chocolate contains a time bomb, which starts ticking on its own and explodes, adding insult to injury. The episode ends with the cockroaches, still inside the fridge, laughing at their prank as they taunt Oggy. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Jack. * In the Remaster, The Chocolate Box is very different. * This is the only episode where the cockroaches laugh are different. * It is weird to see how the cockroaches knew that Oggy had been exploded, Due to the fact he had closed the fridge door. Probably they had heard the explosion. Gallery Bitter Chocolate 11.png Bitter Chocolate 1.png Bitter Chocolate 2.png Bitter Chocolate 6.png Bitter Chocolate 7.png Bitter Chocolate 8.png Bitter chocolate 5.jpg Bitter Chocolate 9.png Bitter Chocolate 10.png Bitter Chocolate 3.png Bitter Chocolate 12.png Bitter Chocolate 4.png Bitter Chocolate 13.png Chocolate Wars 11.png Chocolate Wars 1.jpg|Oggy is holding his newly-received box of chocolates. Chocolate Wars 2.jpg|Oggy and the cockroaches are fighting over the box of chocolates on the banisters. Chocolate Wars 6.png Chocolate Wars 7.png Chocolate Wars 8.png Chocolate Wars 3.jpg|Oggy is prepairing to eat his chocolates in the toilet. Chocolate Wars 9.png Chocolate Wars 10.png Chocolate Wars 4.jpg|Jack has bandaged Oggy up. Chocolate Wars 12.png Chocolate Wars 5.jpg|Jack realizes that Oggy has just sat down on the detonator box. Chocolate Wars 13.png Video References es:Chocolate amargo pl:Gorzka Czekolada pt-br:Chocolate Amargo Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)